


All New, Blessed for Him

by LilyRosetheDreamer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14 Days of DA Lovers 2020, Background Relationships, Dorian and Stephano are main ship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Tags May Change, Tumblr Prompt, hopefully this will all be cute and stuff lol, others may turn up who knows, thanks Scharoux!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosetheDreamer/pseuds/LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Their love is comparable to the steepest of cliffs, the tallest of trees - unbreakable and everlasting.
Relationships: Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s), Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m doing the 14 Days of DA Lovers prompts by Scharoux (and yes, already behind, lol)! I don’t have a Tumblr anymore (though I still look at a few tags from time to time) so prefer to do it here! Just a little warm-up/fun thing I wanted to do – some of these prompts are going to be related to Green Is the Colour of Hell, some will not. Also, I’ll be choosing to do number fourteen as a freebie day instead of NSFW. With all that in mind, please enjoy!

**Rose**

Val Royeux was particularly busy at this time of day, merchants in marble stores and plain stalls alike singing or calling out their wares. Fragrances and spices drifted on what little breeze could be found in a summery, paced square and gulls cried out from the nearby docks as the smell of salt mingled with the stifling heat. Normally Dorian would be at his side, weaving his way in and out of the crowd in a manner like a dancer – he was used to this atmosphere, more at home here than anywhere in Skyhold, most likely. Stephano would watch helplessly, clumsily unable to follow but also unable to look away.

But today Dorian was back at Skyhold up to his neck in Inquisition paperwork. It was perfect, the chance Stephano needed to slip away and travel to the gilded city of gold and lions for one reason – to buy Dorian a small gift. Their relationship was practically confirmed now, but Stephano had yet to truly show Dorian how much he meant to him. He wanted to spoil the hard-working Inquisitor and that was exactly what he intended to do.

That was until he arrived at Val Royeux and realised the enormity of his task.

How to spoil a man who received his weight in presents and political gifts (“More like bribes,” Dorian sneered in disgust once, tossing a flat package of tobacco on the bed) constantly from those looking to insert themselves into his good graces? Not to mention Dorian’s natural defensiveness against being given anything in the first place.

Stephano flopped on to a blessedly empty bench, his bulk unsuited to such heat. Despite being half-Antivan, he was raised in Orlais and Ferelden, places better known for being mild or downright cold. He had walked around for most of the morning, studying jewels and cologne and spices and clothing until his head span and his feet hurt. He’d even considered a pretty looking staff until he saw the price.

Damn merchants, that staff was _not_ worth that money.

Stephano sighed, letting his head flop forward. He’d have to give up soon and travel back to the looming fortress empty-handed at this rate. There was only so much time he wanted to spend away from Dorian at all.

His father always said he was soft (though always fondly for the elder was no better). Wiping his forehead with his plain handkerchief, Stephano cast a desperate glance around, hoping for _something_ to give him an idea. A small stall made him pause, assessing.

The young woman running it had her hair in a messy bun and seemed a little nervous, but sincere as she tried to entice passers-by to her flowers. Sprays of peach carnations adorned the trellis she set up under and the stall posts grew with vines and crystal grace. Stephano’s eyes zeroed in on the various bouquets in buckets of water and felt a grin work its way on to his face. Sometimes it was better to be simple in gesture.

He heaved himself up and sighed in content as he started towards her. She caught his eye and smiled, and he nodded back.

He would eat on horseback. Hopefully the flowers would last for the travel ahead.

* * *

Dorian found his gaze wandering idly to his balcony doors for the fourth time and he placed his quill down in the inkwell, frustrated. Paperwork was tedious at the best of times, without his silly brain going off into romantic daydreams. Stephano affected him so much more than he anticipated, he thought with a wistful upturn of his lips. One man came sailing into his heart and anchored there with the ease and grace of someone who knew it was where he belonged.

Dorian shook his head, still smiling as he stroked the scarf Stephano left behind before setting out to see his family.

_“So you don’t have nightmares when I’m not there,” he’d said, slight worry glittering in those lovely blues._

What a daft man.

…His daft man.

Dorian smiled again, unable to help himself (no wonder Cassandra noticed) and buried his fingertips into the crinkled material. His door opening snapped him out of his loves-truck daze, and he straightened his back, brow furrowing.

“If that’s you, Josephine, then yes I _am_ doing the mounds of paperwork you’ve given me!” he lamented as he reached for his quill again. “At this rate, I think I may shit out paper,”

“What a downgrade from gold,” came a familiar, beloved voice in amused reply and Dorian blinked, already on his feet before he realised it.

“Stephano?” he asked stupidly as his lover’s head popped into view from the stairs. “I thought you were -?”

Stephano grinned boyishly; his auburn hair windswept. He still wore his traveling gear, as though he’d come straight to see him.

Oh.

Dorian really had missed him.

His arms were reaching out before he could stop himself and a thick arm wrapped itself around him and eased him forward. For a while the two stood together, breathing each other in as the sun setting painted his quarters in gold and orange.

Stephano drew back from burying his face into Dorian’s dark hair and Dorian stared up at him, more at ease than he had been in days.

“How is your family?”

Stephano laughed a little nervously.

“Ah yes, about that.”

Dorian frowned.

“Did something happen?”

“Nothing like that, I promise. Close your eyes for me,”

What?

“Why am I -?”

Stephano still had an arm behind his back, come to think of it.

“What are you hiding?” Dorian asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

“You’ll find out when you close your eyes!”

Grudgingly, Dorian gave in, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

“That better not be a baby dragon you’re holding,”

Stephano chuckled and he felt something that rustled being placed into lax hands. There was a soft cloth, some long, thin stalks that poked against his skin.

“You can look now,”

Dorian opened his eyes, looking down at -!

Flowers.

Stephano gave him flowers.

They were roses of brilliant crimson, dotted with tiny white stars he didn’t know the name of, wrapped in a pale cream silk and flourished with a bright red bow. A small piece of satin was woven into a tag in the shape of a heart.

“The woman at the stall used a special formula to preserve them for longer,” Stephano said quietly as he gauged Dorian’s silence carefully. “I didn’t go to see my family – I went to Val Royeux for _you_ ,”

Dorian hesitantly brought them closer to his nose to smell. They really were fresh, their fragrance filling his senses.

How remarkable.

How thrown he was by a little gesture such as this. Nobody ever bought him flowers before. Nobody just went off to look for a gift for him like this, akin to a knight riding off on a quest for his lady love.

“I -!” he started and cleared his throat several times to prevent his voice from cracking completely. “Why?”

“Why not?”

Stephano’s puzzled voice brought a burning sensation to his eyes. Why not, he asked as innocently as he pleased.

“I…thank you,” Dorian rasped, lifting a hand for Stephano to grasp. “I like them very much,”

Stephano pulled him in again, careful not to crush the bouquet.

“Just as much as I like _you_ then,”

“I will repay you,”

“No need. Just be here,”

Dorian let out a shaky laugh.

“I think I can manage that,”


	2. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Back again with the second prompt, please enjoy. “Main” universe this time.

**Holding Hands**

His hand is right there.

It lies innocently on the arm of the chair Stephano pulled up next to Dorian’s, fingers tapping idly the wood as the Inquisitor turns a page of the book lying flat open in his lap. His face is fully focused and he’s chewing his lip again.

Dorian’s supposed to be reading too, but all he can focus on is Stephano’s broad hand. It’s a deceptively gentle hand, callused with years of wielding swords and axes and baskets and pages and pens. It’s a lightly freckled hand with one or two scars, pale and faded with time. That same hand has cupped his cheek and run through his hair with warmth and care and Dorian _aches_ with the need to hold it.

He cannot though, no matter how much he wishes to. The old fears that rode with him from Tevinter surge forth in his chest and mind, reminding him pointedly about being in a semi-public library, that Stephano Noir is the Inquisitor and Dorian is Tevinter, a bitter birth-right that sets people whispering and hissing behind his back.

Dorian will look, will wait until later, always later. They can hold hands all they want then.

Except Stephano doesn’t want to wait it seems, is uncaring and fearless of those watching with shrewd eyes. The same precious hand comes up, calm and loving to reach out and grasp Dorian’s own callused palm, rubbing a thumb over the back in soft sweeps. It only lasts for a minute or two (Stephano is so good at reading his wants, too good for the likes of him), a time frame Dorian’s struggling to expand but one that Stephano is patiently content with.

Stephano smiles as he resettles.

Dorian reciprocates and reaches out on his own terms this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, but a lot of romantic moments usually are short, aren't they?


	3. Bow and Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third prompt – two in one day, baby! This is the Green universe again and Sera and Dagna appear in this one too, heh. Enjoy!

**Bow and Arrow**

“Arrows that burst with _bees_!”

Sera pounds the worktable with both hands as she leans forward enthusiastically to a blushing but beaming Dagna, who stares up at her as though she is a chaotic goddess, one that she worships devotedly.

Dorian watches with amusement as Dagna appears to take Sera’s increasingly wild suggestions seriously, her eyes gaining that far-away, slightly mad look that they do when she’s scheming. It was the look she wore when she asked to take a “sample” of his hand.

Hm. Maybe he should do something to intervene.

Beside him, Stephano finishes the last adjustment he’s apparently needed to make to his axe, and he places the tools down on the bench. Wordlessly, Dorian hands him a damp cloth to wipe his sweaty face on. Stephano accepts gratefully and kisses Dorian’s cheek afterwards.

“What was that I heard about arrows and bees?”

“Oh, you know, the usual mad capers of Sera and Dagna that will inevitably end with Sera’s bow broken again,”

“She has plenty of spares, what with all the modifications Dagna’s been trying out,” Stephano answers, a wicked lilt to his voice as big arms circle Dorian’s waist.

The Inquisitor hums, leaning back into the embrace and grinning as Sera turns herself from where’s she’s sat down with narrowed eyes. He’s comfortable enough for intimacy here. It’s just the four of them and Dorian can’t even be bothered to make a token complaint about Stephano’s odour of metal, sweat and wood.

(Not that he ever wants Stephano to let go anyway.)

One of Sera’s hands absently goes to play with the stray brown hairs at the back of her “Widdle’s” neck and Dagna sighs happily.

“You what?”

“Oh no, don’t stop shooting arrows out of your bow on our account Sera,” Stephano retorts, smirking, and Sera snickers.

“Too right I won’t. You both still on for archery lessons later though, yeah?”

Dorian nestles under Stephano’s chin.

“Wouldn’t miss it, my dearest Sera,”

“I think I _can_ make your arrows explode!”

“Ooo, naughty Dagna,”

“Oh Widdle, you’re _amazing_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sera and Dagna so much. Also lol innuendos because I'm a two year old.


	4. Napping Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I’m starting to catch up a bit now, lol. The fourth prompt is up, set in the Green Universe!

**Napping Together**

Damn, he’s tired.

Dorian rubs at his eyes as if he hopes to clear the fog that’s descended like a woolen blanket over his brain. His body feels heavy too and he realises he’s been keeping his quill suspended over the same letter he’s halfway through drafting for ten minutes.

He should probably stop pulling all nighters.

With an exhausted exhale, Dorian drops the quill on to his desk and hauls himself up. He won’t get any work done like this, that’s for sure. Perhaps a walk around windy Skyhold will wake him up again and he can get back to work.

As he fumbles with his winter gear, Dorian opens the door to his quarters and walks face first into a barrel-like chest, startled by this unexpected blockage.

“Oh, hey Dorian!”

Stephano’s cheer is like a good drink of warm mulled wine, seeping into his belly and bones and perking him up a little bit. Dorian leans into a hand cupping his cheek and the warrior shuts the door behind him as he tilts his head, studying Dorian’s slouched profile with some concern.

“Have you been getting any rest, sweet pea?”

It never fails to astonish him just how much he looks forward privately to hearing affectionate nicknames flow from his lover’s talented (in more ways that one) mouth. The heated hand on his cheek however serves to remind him how tired he is, for Dorian sags a little against the hold.

“One’s work is never done, I suppose,” he answers quietly, too tired for quips and Stephano shakes his head, coming around to help Dorian take his coat off again.

The mage goes with it, unable to resist like he usually would.

“Nobody will miss you while you get a few hours sleep. I’ll make sure of it,” Stephano says stubbornly with a hardened glint in those dear blue eyes when Dorian tries (not very hard admittedly) to verbally protest.

It doesn’t take long for Dorian to be reduced to his under-things and a boneless puddle in the large bed they now share. Stephano is curled around him, a hand carding through his hair lovingly and Dorian burrows into his safe body like a fennec hides in its den.

“You can go to sleep; I’m probably going to nap anyway. Always wanted to nap with you,”

What a sap.

A beautiful sap that makes Dorian go weak at the knees without warning in a way nobody else has ever done.

He _loves_ him.

Dorian is too sleepy to examine that realisation in the full detail it deserves right now so he allows himself to box it away and to drift into blessed sleep. Unknown to him, Stephano follows soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy cuddle is totally needed when you’re Inquisitor, I reckon. Thanks for reading!


	5. Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I admit that I’ve been looking forward to this prompt because I am a SUCKER for a good love letter. Please enjoy!

**Love Letter**

The first letter isn’t actually a letter at all, but rather a sweet, friendly note in the book Inquisitor Stephano Noir returns to one Dorian Pavus after borrowing upon Dorian’s recommendation.

_“Hey Dorian,_

_Really liked this one! It was very clever and set the record straight about necromancy. Come to think of it, it reminded me of you!_

_Thanks!_

_S.N”_

The ridiculous man even draws a smiley face on the scrap of parchment, and it draws a smile from Dorian’s own face. He keeps that one tucked in a breast pocket on the casual tunic he’s wearing until the evening, when he squirrels it away into a little black box.

He thinks no more of written letters until a few months later, after he and Stephano consummate their feelings of passion for the first time. Dorian is very much aware of the potential consequences of this new union and is resigned somewhat still to be a port in a raging storm.

He’s in the library again, trying to distract himself from the tumultuous feelings swirling inside when he stumbles across the second letter, neatly sealed with wax and looking rather official yet plain. Stephano is a rather clever man himself, disguising such a thing in the guise of a boring letter to elude the notice of those around them. At first Dorian avoids opening it, procrastinating fruitlessly until dinnertime when he finally gives in and hurries back to his room to read it.

_“Dorian,_

_I cannot believe that we’ve finally made this commitment together. I knew from the moment I first saw you that you would be important somehow. There was this irresistible aura that you exuded that drew me to you like a moth to a flame. I am so happy that you are mine, it’s hard to put into words. You’re the one that changed my life and I cannot thank you enough for being yourself,_

_I love you._

_Yours always,_

_Stephano.”_

Dorian reads it multiple times throughout the night. It’s simple yet reassuring, as though the Inquisitor is reading his mind. It's then Dorian realises all too quickly that he wants to reply.

He wants to write a letter too.

So, he sits at his desk and lights the candles. He takes some parchment, readies the ink and quill and begins to write a love letter for the first time (though this will soon devolve into balled up pieces all over his floor and frustrated crossing out, but it’s a start).

It becomes a comfort and constant for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love letters are adorable and that's that.


	6. Fighting Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone! Anyway, this time my lovers are fighting together, yeessssss! Been looking forward to this one as well! Please enjoy!

**Fighting Together**

This fight happened out of nowhere, Stephano knows that much. One minute the small party were rambling along in the woods in the Hinterlands, following their intrepid mage Inquisition through the undergrowth and then the Venatori abruptly burst out on top of them, a clear sign of ambush. Cassandra is beating back a rather large Red Templar, lyrium crystals sprouting from his back in some horrible parody of wings and Blackwall and Varric are tag-teaming against a pair of foot soldiers. Dorian has disappeared and Stephano’s eyes frantically search for him even as he thrusts his sword through the belly of a Venatori rogue, gutting him like a fish.

He can’t lose sight of their Inquisitor, the man’s the most important person in Thedas right now, for Maker’s sake!

The most important man to him too.

Without warning, something cries out behind him and Cassandra shouts a warning even as Stephano spins , just quick enough to raise his weapon, but slow enough that it doesn’t accidentally catch Dorian head on as the mage appears as silently as he vanished earlier, stabbing an assassin in the back of the neck with one of his knives. His hand sparks green as those stormy eyes meet his and, ridiculously, Stephano’s heart flutters.

“My hero,” he calls as he feels Dorian slot securely against his back, the place where he belongs in any fight. “Those lessons Cole and Heir are giving you are paying off!”

“They do have benefits,” Dorian shouts breezily as he flings a fireball at one of the three mages left standing. “You should be more focused on the fight instead of me, you oaf!”

“Be _still_ , my beating heart!” calls Stephano with glee as he fends off a blow aimed for Dorian’s head. “It’s hard to look away from someone as dazzling as you!”

There’s a disgusted noise from Cassandra, chortling from Varric and genuine laughter from Blackwall as the fight starts to dwindle, the party having made short work of their foe and now focusing on cleaning up. Dorian dances as he always does, lapping circles around the last mage and Stephano finishes off his own opponent in time to see the hapless mage burn to ash.

They work well together, he and his lovely Inquisitor, a waltz from two people intent on keeping each other alive and fluent in all the steps. Stephano is starting to pick up signals from Dorian such as when to duck from incoming lightning and it seems Dorian is learning to do the same with him.

A glorious union.

“What?” Dorian asks, pulling his knife from the rogue’s neck.

He’s covered in blood and panting slightly.

_Wow._

“Wow,” Stephano says, a little starstruck and Dorian winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then they made out for twenty minutes straight, the end.


	7. Love Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back again and determined to complete these fourteen days (even though Valentine’s Day is gone again for another year, lol). This is day seven and set in the Green universe, please enjoy!

**Love Birds**

“Damn, look at you both!”

Blackwall and Josephine sprang apart, cheeks flaming red and clothes in disarray as Iron Bull and Stephano laughed heartily. Dorian peered round the doorway with a raised eyebrow, having to shove past the big warriors to do so.

“Should I have pried into your love life after all, Blackwall?”

The other man cursed gruffly, a hand smoothing over his beard as Josephine straightened her hair and skirts quickly, neither of them making eye contact with the three men or each other.

“Yes, well, we…did not expect you back so soon, Inquisitor!” Josephine stumbled for a moment before adding false cheer to her voice as though Dorian’s returning party hadn’t come across them kissing passionately in her office.

Dorian sighed, waving a hand.

“No no, we were quite remiss in not knocking first clearly. I was on my way to the War Room, thought we could have a quick meeting,”

Josephine moved to take up her papers.

“Aw, don’t interrupt the love birds, boss!” cackled Iron Bull, crossing his arms and leaning on Stephano. “I’d wager that they’re getting lucky tonight, good for you, Blackwall!”

Stephano pretended to look them over as though he were an expert in such matters.

“I’ll take you up on that wager, Bull! I mean -!”

“Alright, alright, away with you both,” Dorian said hurriedly, stepping in to prevent Blackwall and Josephine exploding with embarrassment. “I’ll see you both in the War Room, thank you!”

Iron Bull started down the corridor, still chuckling and Stephano pressed a quick kiss to the Inquisitor’s cheek, leaving Dorian staring after him for a moment.

“And he calls _us_ the love birds,” Blackwall muttered and Josephine pressed a hand to her smiling mouth.

Dorian crossed the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. He studied them carefully, long enough that the bearded man started squirming.

“Are you both happy?”

The soft query caught them both off-guard for a second before Blackwall daringly took Josephine’s hand, letting her squeeze it in reply.

“It’s all new at the moment, Inquisitor,” he replied guardedly. “But Lady Montilyet is an incredible woman…so yes, I am,”

Josephine glanced sideways at her lover fondly.

“He is the perfect gentleman,”

Dorian smiled, genuine and kind.

“Good, that’s all I ask from both of you. You’re both old enough to make decisions without my illustrious judgement, but if anyone tries to cause you trouble, let me know. I’ve heard I’m rather adept at getting rid of gossip,”

With a grin and a pat on Blackwall’s shoulder, the Inquisitor sauntered after his party.

Silence reigned in the aftermath.

“So,” Blackwall broke it awkwardly. “Where were we?”

Josephine giggled and drew him close again, proper decorum be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall and Josephine are a good ship, fight me.


	8. Patching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eighth day is here, hooray! I like this trope way too much, let me tell you. This is pre-relationship, heehee, enjoy!

**Patching Up**

“I’ve got the bandages,”

Dorian nods vaguely, his eyes somewhere else as Stephano re-enters the room. His arm is still bleeding sluggishly, the ragged teeth marks the bear left visible even now. It clearly hurts and Dorian seems to be in a mild state of shock, thankfully not too serious but disarming to Stephano all the same.

Dorian being this quiet is…strange (and concerning all by itself).

“I’m going to clean your arm, put poultice on it and then bandage it, okay?”

Dorian hums his acknowledgement, grey eyes now locked on to his face. Stephano works as quickly as possible, trying not to hurt the Herald too much. It’s lucky that they were near Redcliffe when the bears wandered across their path. Perhaps the Rifts are affecting more wildlife than just the wolves, Stephano thinks, wincing in tandem with Dorian as he remembers the bear latching on to Dorian’s arm, causing the mage to yell out in pain and Stephano’s heart to race in panic. He couldn’t lose Dorian to a bloody bear!

“You know what you’re doing when it comes to field medicine, don’t you?”

Stephano inwardly rejoices at the sound of his friend’s voice breaking the stifling silence.

“Well, it _is_ useful. My mother and father taught me most of what I know, to be honest – can’t go out on to the field as a historian or bodyguard without accidents after all!”

Dorian watches him bandage his arm without responding and Stephano tries not to think of how close he is, or warm Dorian’s bronze skin feels.

“I want to thank you,” Dorian starts after Stephano ties the last knot and the big warrior looks up in surprise.

“What, for this? I’m pretty sure anyone would have -!”

“No, Stephano, they wouldn’t have. They wouldn’t have fallen over themselves to look after me unless they knew what they could get out of it,”

They’re both nearer to each other now, enough that Stephano can _feel_ Dorian’s gentle breathing on his forehead.

“You…you have -! Shit. You’re just kind, Stephano. You don’t ask for anything in return and I’m…I’m not _used_ to that,”

The Herald swallows nervously, ruffled properly for the first time Stephano has known him.

But he doesn’t look away, his expression intense.

And neither does Stephano.

“You deserve my kindness,” the historian murmurs. “You’re one of a kind, you know?”

Dorian’s face flushes and he pulls away, shrugging carelessly as if he’s known all along. The rising heat between them cools to its usual comfortable warmth and Stephano misses it.

“Of course! I didn’t become a pariah in Tevinter for nothing,”

He moves his injured arm stiffly and then chances a glance up once more.

“Thank you, truly,”

“You’re welcome,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bad recorder cover of Titanic plays in the background* Thanks for reading.


	9. Bee (Mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Back again with the ninth chapter! This fic is getting to the finish line, slowly but surely!

**Bee (Mine)**

The gardens of Skyhold have become rather lovely, thanks to the hard work of those dedicated to restoring greenery to the castle. Many people stop to sit or walk around to relax and breathe in the scents of herbs and flowers alike. Dorian is here more than people realise, drawn to the perfumes of the petals and the prospect of reading in the watery sun. He plays chess with Samson and even Solas from time to time and the quiet is soothing somehow.

Today, he’s decided to read amongst the heady scents of the spring bouquets, splashes of white dotting the bushes as the first bees hum gently on their pollen rounds.

It’s nice. For once he hasn’t been disturbed and the book isn’t cheap propaganda.

A shadow falls over him and he sighs. Perhaps he thought too soon.

“Yes?”

He pauses in his irritation when he sees it is Stephano, the historian leaning over him, beaming and looking rather pleased with himself. Dorian can’t help but smile, his chest filling with warmth at the sight of his cherished lover.

“Well well, what are you smiling about?”

Stephano brings his hand out and Dorian spies a daisy perched in between his fingers. Crawling busily on the stalk is a small bee.

“Dorian, will you _bee_ mine?”

Dorian rolls his eyes and groans even as his smile widens.

“You are ridiculous,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I got to make a pun, thank God.


	10. Surprise Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tenth prompt is here! Four to go, woohoo! Please enjoy!

**Surprise Kiss**

“Dorian, wait!”

The Inquisitor didn’t pause, even though it was Stephano who called him. Rage burned in his blood and all he could think was that Blackwall – Thom Rainier – was the biggest hypocrite who walked Thedas.

He lied to everyone! He lied about being a Warden and had the gall to question _Dorian’s_ motives in the past?! He was dimly aware that perhaps he should be a little calmer, but what was he supposed to do?

Dorian stormed into his room and crossed straight to the balcony, his hands clenching the stone balcony so tightly he thought it might crack. He barely registered the door closing and the footsteps as he brooded.

He thought there was a truce between them.

Had that been a lie too? Who else in their rag tag Inner Circle was lying?

“You know, I thought maybe this would work,” Dorian muttered as Stephano stopped cautiously beside him. “I actually thought that, given time, we could be friends!”

He shook his head, overwhelmed.

“What am I doing here, Stephano? Was Thom right about me? If _he_ questioned me, the man who killed children, then…what am I doing here?!”

It was rare to see the Inquisitor so lacking in composure, Dorian was sure, but quite frankly he didn’t care right now. He was frayed at the edges, gazing at Stephano with a sort of desperation he hadn’t experienced since he heard his father’s plan to change him.

There was a strained silence as Stephano gazed at him steadily.

Then, without warning, the bigger man moved in and gently gripped his chin, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Dorian sank into it, happy to forget his situation, even for a moment.

“I know why you’re here,” Stephano murmured, pausing in their embracing. “I trust you Dorian, no matter what anyone might say, even you,”

Dorian closed his eyes and hugged him tightly. He didn’t feel completely better but damn, Stephano helped.

“Thank you, amatus,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst in my romance? It's more likely than you think. :3c


	11. Love Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is day eleven, enjoy! Set in the Green Universe again because I am trash, lol.

**Love Potion**

“You know, I don’t know why you’re doing this. He’s already head over heels for you,”

Dorian sighed, turning to Cassandra, who had her arms crossed as she watched Dorian’s cauldron burble from the doorway.

“It’s not a real love potion, Cassandra. I don’t know who told you that, but you would be better off not listening to rumours. It’s part of some entertainment being set up for the children,”

The Seeker’s cheeks went slightly pink.

“Those rumours did you no credit anyway,” she muttered, and Dorian flashed her a winning smile.

“When do they ever?”

“When they’re ones I start about you, of course!” Stephano said cheerfully as he entered the little room, brandishing thick papers bound together. “The scripts are here, beautiful,”

“Ah excellent, can’t wait to see the drivel we’ll be imparting on impressionable young minds!”

“I’ll have you know the Bear and the Princess is Ferelden classic!”

Cassandra nodded with an almost wistful expression. 

“I grew up with that story. It was so…”

“Romantic?” Dorian suggested cheekily, already flipping through the script. “At least I understand why I’m faking a love potion now,”

“Mock all you wish, I will still be judging your performance,” Cassandra replied as she rolled her eyes and left.

“You never let me down, Cassandra!” Dorian called after her with glee and she waved him off.

“You know…” Stephano suggested slowly in the immediate, broken only by the pleasant bubbling of the cauldron. “I can think of a love potion to help us have a good time tonight,”

Dorian’s smiled turned sultry.

“Some wine?”

Stephano leaned in and whispered in his ear, sending a tingle up his spine.

“And much more – all of it _yours_ ,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Careless Whisper wafting through the air*


	12. Watching Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Day twelve is a romantic one, I like it! Please enjoy.

**Watching Sunset**

It’s over.

Corypheus is dead and everyone is – somehow – still alive. The party is in full swing and Stephano has never been more thankful that he was part of something so miraculous, even though being the Inquisitor has been harder than he imagined.

“You’re not sneaking away without me, are you?”

The Inquisitor turns, one hand on the handle of the oak door to his quarters, to smile fondly at his lover.

“Dorian, you know I’ll never leave you if I can help it,”

Dorian scoffs but his eyes gleam brightly in the light of the many candles dotting the main hall.

“I have a few ideas for some…private time, if you’re willing,”

Stephano grins and raises his hands in willing submission and Dorian pushes him backwards, the two men fumbling through the door and disappearing from the party.

* * *

They break apart a few minutes later, Stephano gently caressing Dorian’s cheek. They’re both panting a little and at peace with each other’s presence.

“We’re alive,” Stephano murmurs. “Not going to lie, I was worried for a while there,”

The mage before him laughs and steps back.

“Before we get too sappy, I just want to say first of all that you’re terribly dull and I hate you!”

Stephano shakes his head and rolls his eyes playfully, taking Dorian’s hand and pulling him over to the balcony, where the sun is lowering gracefully in the sky. It washes the stone in orange and burnt gold.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? No more green, just…the sky,”

Dorian squeezes his hand, hearing the slight catch in the warrior’s voice.

“It’s everything that you deserve,” he replies, fierce and warm.

Stephano holds him close and they watch the sunset, breathing in the calm evening breeze.

They have all the time in the world now after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching DnD videos really helps inspire me, tbh.


	13. Love Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, this little prompt list is nearly done. Don’t think I’ll be doing something like this for a long while as I really do have bigger projects that I’m working on (the main one being Green Is the Colour, which will be a MONSTER). Please enjoy this chapter.

**Love Masks**

The whispers start as the Inquisitor flows into the main hall to hear the usual needs of the Inquisition (and beyond, though the Inquisitor is rumoured to not enjoy those). The nobles that hang around the throne like leeches hide behind masks and hands and even more private on-lookers raise eyebrows in surprise at what they’re hearing.

Up on his raised platform, Dorian Pavus, said Inquisitor, tugs the collar of his robe to re-cover the love marks made by his lover Stephano the night before. All eyes are turning towards him and he’s most likely feeling uncomfortable under his aloof, calm veneer.

“Inquisitor, a quick word please?”

Dorian has barely been ushered into Josephine’s office before she turns on him and points accusingly at the bruises.

“Dorian, what on earth are _those_?”

The Inquisitor quietly strokes his neck, his eyes somewhere else. Josephine falters slightly.

“I…spent time with Stephano last night,”

She opens and shuts her mouth for a few moments at this implication as Dorian snaps his gaze to her, grey eyes cloud-soft with the good memories.

“He marked me because I asked him to, my dear Ambassador,”

Eyes sharpen to steel.

“Is that a problem?”

Josephine sighs and pats his arm, her panicked bluster fading.

“I have never had any issue with you and Stephano. I just…the people are starting to talk already, Dorian,”

Dorian’s vulnerability peeks through his tight (invisible) mask before cold walls crash down and shut Josephine out for the time being. Her heart hurts for him, knowing what he must be feeling but only wishing to protect him and the Inquisition. However, he draws himself up and sweeps past her to the door, pausing before opening it.

“I know they’re whispering, Josephine, I have eyes and ears. Frankly, I’m tired of caring. Let them talk – let them see I’m _happy_ ,”

He opens the door and saunters back to the throne as though nothing significant has happened. Through the crowd gathering, Josephine catches a glimpse of Stephano staring up at the Inquisitor.

He only has adoring blue eyes for Dorian and Josephine thinks she can understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 83c Such rumours aren't always just gossip.


	14. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter – thank you all for your support! This is the freebie day; I hope you like what I’ve come up with.

**Diamond**

Stephano has been preparing for this moment for a good while. The Inner Circle are paramount in the beginning, getting the things he needs to ask the most important question of his life. The advisers advise him otherwise, feeding him any information of Inquisitor Dorian’s likes, dislikes, favourite foods, everything and anything that Stephano may not know already (which is more than he expects, to his delight). His palms are sweating, his heart is racing with nerves and excitement and everything is in place.

It’s time.

Everything is ready.

All that is needed now is Dorian himself.

Carefully, Stephano pushes Dorian’s door open, mindful that it is getting dark and that the Inquisitor has been working all day.

Everyone is waiting with bated breath down below, trying their best to keep going about their normal activities, Stephano knows.

He hopes he has a good answer for them.

“Dorian?” he calls.

As he ascends the small staircase and comes into view of the balcony, his chest warms like a crackling hearth-fire.

Dorian is standing at the balcony railing, half-turned at the sound of his lover’s voice. He’s dressed in midnight-black, embellished with silver (as Stephano requested through Sera) and bathed in the pearly glow of the moon. Grey eyes seek him out questioningly, wide with curiosity and Stephano wants to fall to his knees right there in worship.

Dorian is beautiful, so beautiful.

“I love you,” is what blurts out of his mouth and those beloved eyes widen further.

“Stephano, what is this -?”

The warrior crosses the room in a few bounds, wanting nothing more than to be close to his beloved.

“You have done so much for _so_ many people,”

The advisers and Cassandra are going to kill him.

He doesn’t care.

“You came into my life in a flash of fire and that fire hasn’t left my heart since. I count my blessings every time I see you and I want to spend the rest of my life fighting at your side,”

Dorian steps back, a hand flying to his chest in shock as Stephano falls to one knee and pulls out the ring he’s stowed for the past few hours from his pocket. The tiny diamond winks from where it’s embedded in the shining gold.

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, was that a cliff-hanger? :3 Oops.


End file.
